


A Drunken Night (can make something good happen)

by CrypticaMalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Drinking, Drinking Games, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Making Out, Oblivious!Magnus, Pining, Strong Language, a lil bit of insecurity, barely angst, oblivious!alec, oh shit its fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticaMalec/pseuds/CrypticaMalec
Summary: Alec and Magnus have been friends for years. They love each other, but think that the other doesn't feel the same way.In a college party they get totally wasted. Does the morning after change things?





	A Drunken Night (can make something good happen)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Yup, decided to write something like this.  
> I hope there aren't many mistakes, this hasn't been beta-read.  
> Anyway, enjoy!!

“Oh for fuck’s sake.” Jace muttered to himself and shook his head.

 

He was watching Magnus and Alec play Never Have I Ever with many other people in the college party they were in. They were both absolutely trashed, the only thing they seemed to be able to focus hundred percent was each other, which, really, Jace wasn’t even surprised.

 

He had never in his _life_ seen two more oblivious human beings than Magnus and Alec. Everyone around them could tell that they were in love with the other except themselves.

 

When they had first met in the first year of high school, they had clicked instantly and were inseparable from there on. They both got to the same college, as did Jace and Izzy too, and live in the same dorm. They were now seniors, about to graduate. Jace and Izzy were on the second last year.

 

Jace sighed as he watched his brother throw his head back and take a shot of tequila. Magnus was looking at him with gleaming eyes and leaned to whisper something in his ear. Alec’s face broke into one of delight and he beamed at Magnus and got up wobbly. Jace almost surged forward when he saw Alec losing balance, but he quickly recovered.

 

Alec held out a hand to Magnus and Magnus took it. He got up as well while managing to make it look graceful. Jace didn’t understand how Magnus could be totally wasted and still look graceful with everything he does. No wonder that Alec had fallen for him.

 

Few people started shouting complains when Magnus and Alec made their way away. Both ignored them and grinned at each other.

 

When Alec was in earshot, Jace shouted over the music. “Alec, Magnus where are you going?”

 

Alec seemed lost for a moment, trying to find the source of the voice, but Magnus took a hold of his chin and moved his head to Jace. Alec’s mind visibly blanked out, either from the alcohol he had consumed or the contact which Magnus had made, Jace wouldn’t know.

 

“Jace!” he yelled after a moment.

 

Jace walked closer to them. “Where are you going?” he repeated.

 

Alec pointed at the door with the hand that was clasped with Magnus’. “Outside.”

 

Magnus nodded very seriously. “We are looking for vodka.”

 

Alec was already starting to walk away, pulling Magnus with him. Jace rolled his eyes. “Is that a good idea?”

 

“Of course it is.” They both said at the same time and dissolved into giggles. Magnus continued laughing and Alec froze, staring at Magnus. Magnus turned to look at him too and they smiled at each other fondly.

 

_How, could, they, not, see it?_

 

Especially over the last months Jace had listened complains from _both_ sides, from Magnus and Alec, how they loved each other but didn’t want to ruin their friendship by telling the other their feelings.

 

When Magnus had so hesitantly told Jace about his feelings towards Alec, he had wanted to shake both of them.

 

Alec had about a year ago, while being tipsy, confessed Jace and Izzy that he had feelings for Magnus and then proceeded to tell that he would never be good enough for Magnus and that he would never see him that way. He knew Alec had a lot of insecurities, mostly because of their parents but Magnus had helped him a lot with that. Izzy had reassured him that he would always be good enough, and the whole night had brought them all closer as siblings.

 

And then when Magnus had confessed _his_ feelings, he had said almost the same thing. That Alec would never feel the same thing. Now, it wasn’t Jace’s place to tell them that they both saw each other in that way, they had to figure it out themselves. So he had just settled to listen and encouraged Magnus to tell him what he wanted to tell.

 

Jace was brought away from his thoughts at Magnus’ gasp. “Kitchen!”

 

Alec’s eyes widened comically. “You are genios!”

 

“Genius, darling.”

 

“That’s what I said.” Alec swatted his arm softly. “Okay come on let’s go.”

 

Before Jace could stop them, they disappeared through the door. Jace just sighed and hoped that they would be okay.

 

“They really are so oblivious and stupid, aren’t they?” Jace jumped slightly at Izzy’s voice. He turned around to see Izzy with Maia standing near him.

 

“They are.” Jace said.

 

“Imma bet 20 bucks that something is gonna happen between them, let’s say, in a month.” Maia said.

 

“No, it’s gonna take couple of weeks.” Simon appeared next to Jace and Jace immediately put his hand around his waist, murmuring a soft _Hey_ to him. Simon smiled at him and leaned his head to his shoulder.

 

“How are you suddenly expecting that they are just gonna confess their feelings after probably years of pining?” Jace questioned.

 

“Tell me you didn’t feel like something had changed.” Maia rolled her eyes and fixed a look at him.

 

Jace pondered that for a moment and… yes, something _did_ seem different.

 

“Okay, fine, I’m gonna say two months.”

 

“Two days.” Isabelle declared and everyone turned to look at her. She took a sip of her drink and smiled. “I’m sure of that.”

 

“You are insane.” Jace said.

 

“Did you just now figure that out?” Izzy said, grinning wildly.

 

“Okay the bets are on, whoever wins this is gonna get… 60 dollars, okay?” Simon said.

 

Everyone nodded and Jace turned to Simon. “Wanna dance?”

 

Simon grinned and drank the rest of his drink. “Let’s go.”

 

Jace let himself be pulled with him all thoughts of Magnus and Alec faded away when Simon pressed against him and kissed him.

 

***

 

“Ah ha! Found it!” Magnus exclaimed and pulled a bottle of vodka from the drawer. He straightened (ha) himself with extra flourish and almost fell, if it wasn’t for Alec who steadied him immediately.

 

They locked eyes and Magnus’ breath caught in his throat at the sight of the smile that was on Alec’s face.

 

“Thanks.” he whispered.

 

Alec rolled his eyes and Magnus felt a smile tug his lips.

 

“Let’s go.” Alec offered his hand again and Magnus took it without hesitation.

 

“Park?” Magnus asked, it was near Clary’s house where they were at the moment, her parents were out of the town and she had decided to throw a party.

 

“Yeah.” Alec grinned and looked over his shoulder at Magnus, leading him to the door.

 

Just as they were about to step outside, Isabelle’s voice stopped them. “Where are you going?”

 

Magnus had to press a hand over his mouth to stifle the laughter when Alec rolled his eyes so hard that it was a wonder they didn’t stay that way.

 

“Jace just asked that. We’re goin’ outside, to the park.”

 

“Okay, okay, be careful.” Izzy reminded them.

 

“We always are, my dear.” Magnus said and tugged Alec with him outside with a wave to Izzy.

 

Alec snatched the bottle from Magnus. “I have an idea. Let’s continue the game we played there!”

 

“Alexander, we know basically everything about each other.” Magnus laughed. Okay, that was a lie. Alec didn’t know about the fact that every time he looked at Magnus or smiled at him, he wanted to kiss him. That he wanted to hold his hand and hug him as more than friends. That he hadn’t dated anyone in months because the only person he wanted to be with was Alexander.

 

Alec looked at him with mischievous look. “So what? It’s fun.”

 

“Oh, fine, you know I can never say no to anything you say.” Magnus said.

 

Alec let go of Magnus’ hand to open the bottle, but took a hold of it when he could. He seemed to think for a moment. “Never have I ever… drove at 3am shouting Queen songs and eating way too much McDonald’s.”

 

Magnus laughed at the memory and drank from the bottle. “That wasn’t very wise, because that contains you too.”

 

“Oh no, does it?” Alec said mockingly, showing that he had done that on purpose. Magnus held the bottle to Alec and he drank too.

 

“Hmm… Never have I ever stolen cigarettes from a store.”

 

“That was one time! You told me it was a good idea.” Alec pouted but drank nonetheless. Magnus giggled at him and sat down on the grass, pulling Alec with him.

 

“It was! We didn’t even get in trouble.”

 

Alec scooped closer to him. “True, but we are never stealing anything again.”

 

Magnus intertwined their hands more firmly and smiled. “I know.”

 

Alec laid on his back on the ground. Magnus laid down too and put the bottle between them.

 

“Let’s continue playing?” he asked.

 

Alec turned to his side to face him. “Never have I ever tried to bake cookies in the middle of the night and made the fire alarm go off.”

 

Magnus groaned at that and hid his face behind his hand. He heard Alec laugh and after a second he felt him pull his hand away from his face. The look on his face was… pure adoration? No, Magnus was probably just imagining that.

 

“You can’t bake to save your life, what made you think it was a good idea?” Alec chuckled.

 

“I wanted cookies and we didn’t have any.”

 

“I know, I know.”

 

Magnus fished his phone out of his pocket and opened Spotify. “I wanna listen music.”

 

“Put the list we made when we were high.”

 

Laughing, Magnus selected the list and the first song to come was Billie Eilish’s _bad guy_. They had pretty same kind of music taste, which helped with a lot of things. The second the song started Magnus was hit by a memory.

 

“Oh my God, do you remember when we went out to eat and someone was listening this song on the street and dancing _wildly_ to it?”

 

“I do! He was- oh my god-” Alec tried to say but started laughing harder, “I think- I think he was high… and probably drunk.”

 

Magnus loved when Alec laughed. Especially when he was so free about it. The way his eyes crinkled at the corners and his smile lit the whole room. To be honest, he didn’t have any walls up when he was with Magnus, and neither did Magnus.

 

He couldn’t tear his gaze away from Alec, not when he looked like that.

 

“Magnus, you okay?”

 

“You are beautiful.”

 

His eyes widened when it came out like that, but didn’t take it back. He watched as Alec blushed slightly, there was already a little flush on his face from the alcohol.

 

“Well, if you say that _I’m_ beautiful then you must be some sort of angelic, god-like creature whose job is to be pretty.”

 

He said that all in a serious tone and they had a short staring contest. Magnus broke first and soon Alec joined him, both of them laughing like crazy persons.

 

Alec raised himself slightly to drink when he calmed down enough and offered it to Magnus who took a long sip.

 

They settled back down and were in a comfortable silence when a new song started. It was completely different kind of. Sleeping At Last’s _Atlas: Six_.

 

You wouldn’t believe from someone like Magnus and Alec that they listened this kind of music sometimes, but no one else than they knew it. It was their thing.

 

Magnus watched at Alec, who had closed his eyes with a small smile on his lips and was stroking over Magnus’ knuckles with his thumb. Magnus couldn’t believe his luck to have Alec in his life, he didn’t know what he would do if that wasn’t the case. Still, he hoped something more from this, but he didn’t want to ruin anything.

 

That’s why he regretted instantly the question that escaped from his lips. He really needed to work on self-control.

 

“Never have I ever been in love?”

 

He froze in his place, panic pooling in his chest. He was staring at Alec with wide eyes, again in a short span of time and watched as Alec opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Magnus.

 

There was a strange look on his face, that Magnus couldn’t put a name on which was as weird as it was unsettling because Magnus could _always_ tell what Alec’s expressions meant.

 

He started sitting up and let go of Alec’s hand. “Never mind, forget I ever said anything.”

 

“No, Magnus it’s okay, I-”

 

“ _Alec! Magnus! Where are you guys?_ ”

 

He was interrupted by Clary’s voice and Magnus had never been both more disappointed and more glad in his whole life.

 

He stood up and wiped his pants. He decided that he was going to ignore this ever happened between them and so, he offered Alec his hand and put a best smirk on his face.

 

“Come now, let’s not get Biscuit too worried over us.”

 

Alec still looked a little confused but picked up the bottle from the ground and slid his hand to Magnus’. Magnus didn’t pay attention to the shiver he got when he held Alec’s hand.

 

“Clary! We are here!” Magnus shouted.

 

Soon, Clary appeared on their vision. “Oh good, we were getting worried.”

 

“Why? It has been like ten minutes when we left the house?” Alec questioned.

 

“Umm, no. It has been more closely half an hour, but yeah.” Clary said. “Come to sleep at my house, Jace and Izzy are staying there too and so are Simon and Maia.”

 

Magnus forgot after a second who were staying there, but nodded. The alcohol was hitting hard now that he was standing and he felt the ground sway under him. He leaned against Alec’s side.

 

“Okay, how much did you- Oh for fuck’s sake this was full!” Clary had taken the bottle in her hands and Magnus winced, less than half of it was left.

 

“Sorry?” he offered.

 

Clary shook her head. “No can do, just please come to my house, I’m not gonna be able to carry you two.”

 

Luckily they weren’t far from the house, but the cloudiness in Magnus’ head wasn’t making it easier. When they got to the house there were only few people left.

 

Clary said something about the rooms, and that Magnus and Alec had to share a bed. Magnus didn’t mind.

 

“Good night.” Alec said to someone and they made their way upstairs, managing to do it without any incident.

 

“The first door on right!” Clary said from downstairs and it took embarrassingly long time for either of them to remember which way is right.

 

They got to the room and closed the door and finally it felt like it was only the two of them, even when they were outside they weren’t in peace.

 

“Ugh, why did I drink so much?” Alec groaned and threw himself on the bed.

 

Magnus giggled and collapsed next to him. “We are so gonna regret this whole thing in the morning.”

 

Alec’s voice was muffled when he answered, he was taking his shirt off. “We are.”

 

Magnus stared at Alec’s muscles for a moment too long and gulped. He quickly averted his eyes and took his own shirt off.

 

The next moment they were under the covers and it was a blur to Magnus how they had gotten there. But they were staring at each other and were very close.

 

Alec held his arms open at Magnus, invitingly. Without better judgment, Magnus went closer to him, placed one arm over his waist and his head on his chest.

 

He sighed contently and closed his eyes.

 

“Good night, Magnus.”

 

He mumbled back, “Good night, Alexander.” and let the sleep devour him.

 

***

 

“Oh my God...” Alec groaned when he woke up. His head hurt like a bitch.

 

The next thing he noticed was that he was draped around someone. He opened his eyes and almost jolted back. Magnus, his best friend, the man he had been pining for a very long time and who he loved, was pressed against his chest, Alec spooning him.

 

He was still breathing steadily and didn’t make any move that showed that he was awake.

 

Alec tried to calm his breathing. He slowly, carefully moved his hand away from where it was over Magnus waist and untangled himself from him.

 

For just a second he admired what like Magnus looked when he was sleeping. With a soft smile he turned and went to the bathroom. He picked up his shirt from the ground on his way.

 

It felt like something had died inside his mouth.

 

He looked through the drawers trying to find a toothbrush that hadn’t been used. He found one and started brushing his teeth while remembering more and more from last night.

 

He had played Never Have I Ever with many people, Magnus had looked so damn good with his shirt almost completely unbuttoned and many necklaces and eyeliner and everything, they had stolen a bottle of… _something_ and went to the park.

 

They had laughed and talked there and… Magnus had asked him something, but then Clary showed up.

 

He exited the room and decided to go downstairs to look for Advil and water for Magnus. He quietly shut the door behind him, making sure that Magnus wouldn’t wake up. No one else had woken up yet, the clock showed that it was only half past eight.

 

The whole living room was a mess, Alec almost laughed out loud at the sight. One of the sofas was upside down, there were empty cans everywhere and couple of nameless people sleeping on the floor or on the couch.

 

In the kitchen he found almost immediately Advil, and drank two cups of water himself before filling a large cup for Magnus.

 

He tiptoed back upstairs, picking Magnus’ phone where he found it on the table with him. Clary must have put it there.

 

He opened the door again as quietly as possible, but saw Magnus rubbing his eyes. He looked up when Alec shut the door and now Alec did laugh at the sight. Magnus’ makeup was completely smeared on his face now that he had rubbed it.

 

“What?” Magnus asked and scrunched his face.

 

Alec chuckled one last time and held out the water and Advil for him. “You look like a raccoon.”

 

Magnus let out a pleased hum, but right after that he glared at him. “I do not look like a raccoon.”

 

“Well, see for yourself.” Alec tossed the phone at him.

 

Magnus opened Snapchat and let out a shocked gasp. “I look like a raccoon.”

 

“See, told ya.” Flopping on the bed next to him, he gestured at the pill. “Take that, your head must be killing you.”

 

“Thank you.” Magnus said and smiled at him gratefully. He swallowed the pill and got up. “I’m gonna go brush my teeth and take my makeup off.”

 

“Yeah, there are unused toothbrushes in the third drawer on the left.”

 

Alec averted his gaze away from Magnus’ shirtless body and scrolled his phone. He went on Snapchat and watched last night’s mystorys. He groaned when he saw one particular snap.

 

“Magnus!” When he heard a hum he continued. “There is a video of us on Joel’s mystory.”

 

Magnus peeked from the bathroom with a makeup remover in his hand. “Really? Show me.”

 

Alec turned the phone to him. In the video he and Magnus counted to three and took a shot at the same time and then another ones immediately, throwing their heads back both times while others cheered. The text said “ _This is how we do it in here baby!_ ”.

 

“I don’t remember that, but we sure do look fabulous.” Magnus grinned when the video started rolling again.

 

“I don’t remember that either.” Alec laughed and didn’t comment on the second part. Magnus did look good on the video, well, when does he _not_ look good.

 

Magnus disappeared back to the bathroom and Alec continued watching other snaps. There was a video on Izzy’s mystory where he and Magnus were just exiting the house, their hands intertwined and Alec grabbing the vodka bottle from Magnus. The caption was just a simple winking emoji. Alec rolled his eyes at Izzy’s antics.

 

He was just checking Instagram when Magnus emerged from the bathroom, face clean of makeup and he had put a t-shirt on. But the thing that drew all of Alec’s attention was the frantic look on Magnus’ face.

 

“How much do you remember from last night?” He asked before Alec had a chance to ask what’s wrong.

 

“Umm...” Alec started, confused. “Depends on which part?”

 

“When we were at the park.” Magnus said impatiently and played with the rings on his fingers.

 

“Okay… I remember that we were talking about all the stuff we have done in the past and we played Never Have I Ever, and listened music. Where are you going with this?” He was starting to feel worried.

 

“I asked you something, before Clary came to look at us.” Magnus said and bit his thumb nail.

 

Alec frowned, trying to remember what had happened before Clary came. He remembered how Magnus had said he was… beautiful? And then Alec had replied something that Magnus was more beautiful. Alcohol did loosen his mind apparently.

 

They had listened music quietly but then Magnus had asked something. He had asked…

 

Alec snapped his eyes to Magnus’. “You asked ‘Never have I ever been in love’, is that what you meant?”

 

Magnus nodded and sat down at the end of the bed cross-legged. He seemed more nervous than Alec had probably ever seen him be and that made Alec nervous too.

 

Alec shut his phone and put it on the bed next to him. “Magnus what’s going on?”

 

Magnus clasped his hands together and fixed his eyes on Alec. “You don’t have to answer to this, it’s completely understandable and you can just forget that I ever asked this, but I want to know- no I _need_ to know, but still it’s okay if-”

 

“Calm down, you are rambling like a madman.” Alec smiled, trying to put him at ease. Something was clearly bothering him. “Just ask me, I’m not going to go running away, you know that.”

 

Magnus let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes for a moment, the tension seemed to slip from his shoulders. “Okay, yeah I know, just… I want to know if you’ve… _Have_ you ever been in love?”

 

Magnus looked like _he_ was about to run away, but stayed where he was. Alec tilted his head slightly.

 

Oh, if Magnus only knew.

 

He was a little bit shocked that Magnus wanted to know this, and was seemingly very, very nervous about it, and it didn’t make sense to Alec. If he said that he was or wasn’t in love, what would it change or matter in Magnus’ life?

 

But he couldn’t and _wouldn’t_ lie to him, so he took in a deep breath and whispered. “Yeah, I have and I still am.”

 

How much he wanted to tell Magnus that the person he was in love with was sitting right in front of him, how much he just wanted to _be_ with Magnus. His heart felt like it was about to burst from his chest.

 

He got confused when Magnus’ shoulders slumped forward and his lips turned down a little. Had he done something wrong?

 

“Okay.” Magnus said quietly and got up from the bed. Alec started panicking at this reaction but couldn’t move from his place. Magnus cleared his throat but still didn’t look at Alec. “I’m gonna go make coffee.”

 

He started walking away and for the first time in… _ever…_ Alec felt like there were walls between them. It was a horrible feeling.

 

He wanted to leap from the bed, go after Magnus but he couldn’t. He couldn’t believe that this was happening. What had he done wrong? What did he do to get Magnus react like that?

 

Alec’s heart was about to shatter when the door was opened, tension back on Magnus’ shoulders and his hand on the door knob. He paused halfway through the door, and hope stirred in Alec.

 

“Magnus...” He finally got a word from his mouth and that seemed to make Magnus decide whatever he was pondering.

 

Alec almost flinched when Magnus turned sharply and walked to stand at the end of the bed.

 

“Okay. I can’t do this anymore, I’m probably going to ruin everything but I’m just going to say it.”

 

Alec noticed how Magnus’ hands were shaking and he wanted to help him but right now he didn’t know how. He had no idea what Magnus was going to say.

 

So he just nodded in encouragement and waited for Magnus to gather his thoughts.

 

After what seemed like a long time, Magnus looked at Alec and Alec’s breath hitched at the look.

 

“I love you, Alexander. I am _in love_ with you and there is nothing I can do to stop it. I just can’t keep it to myself anymore and it’s okay that you don’t feel the same. You are obviously in love with someone else, but I needed to tell you this. I just hope that you won’t leave me because of this, but if you want to then it’s okay too.”

 

Alec felt his mouth open slightly. His heart was pounding in his chest.

 

Magnus was in love with him. That was something Alec thought he would never hear.

 

He sounded absolutely _crushed_ at the end. He was offering his heart at Alec, giving him the power what to do with it. The thought of breaking it made Alec sick.

 

Nonetheless, Alec was shocked by these news. He had gone through years of thinking that Magnus didn’t feel the same, only to find out that he did. And now Magnus thought that he loved someone else!

 

No, this just wouldn’t do.

 

Alec stood up, walked in front of Magnus, who was watching at every move he made. His hands started shaking harder and his eyes held… fear? Not because of Alec, but what was about to come.

 

Alec raised his hand to Magnus’ cheek and he felt his heart break just a little at how Magnus leaned in his hand and closed his eyes. One tear slipped away from his shut eye and Alec wiped it away with his thumb.

 

“Magnus, I love you.” Magnus drew in a harsh breath at that and opened his eyes, a look of pure hopefulness covering his face. “How can someone so intelligent be so stupid at the same time? How could I _ever_ love someone else?”

 

He took one of Magnus’ shaking hands and placed it over his heart. “Feel that? It’s beating that hard because of you, _this_ is how you make me feel.”

 

Alec let out a relieved sigh when Magnus untensed and started to slowly smile. Alec smiled at him too and stroked his cheek.

 

Magnus’ gaze dropped to his lips and Alec leaned closer to him just a fraction.

 

“Can I kiss you?” Alec whispered, not daring to speak more loudly.

 

Magnus just nodded before closing the distance between them and connecting their lips.

 

It was hesitant, and slow, like neither of them could believe that this was happening. It was like they were afraid if they were too fast, this would melt away.

 

And when they broke apart for just a centimeter, and sealed their lips back again, both of them realised that this was true, that this was reality. They kissed more daringly, more firmly and it was so much better than what Alec had ever dreamed of.

 

Their tongues tangled together and Magnus hummed. Alec moved his hand from his cheek to the nape of his neck, bringing him even closer and tilting his head. Magnus moved his own hand from Alec’s chest to his hips and pulled him flush against him.

 

Alec would have loved to keep kissing him longer, but the need to breath became too much. He pulled away, resting his forehead against Magnus’ and panted.

 

“Wow.” Alec said breathlessly after a moment.

 

“Wow indeed.” Magnus agreed and lifted his head to look at Alec. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

 

They grinned at each other widely, eyes showing every bit of adoration that they held for the other, no longer having to hide it. Magnus’ pupils were blown and his cheeks had a blush. He looked beautiful.

 

“You look beautiful.” Alec told him, feeling a déjà vu.

 

Magnus smiled even wider at that and Alec couldn’t help but lean down to kiss him on the tip of his nose, which Magnus scrunched adorably. He kissed each of his cheeks, the corner of his eyes, his forehead and lastly, his lips.

 

That kiss was shorter, lasting only a few moments before the broke apart, still holding each other.

 

Magnus leaned against his chest, tucking his head under his chin. Alec hugged him close and they were quiet for a while.

 

The moment was interrupted when Magnus’ stomach churned. They broke into laughter and every bit of heavy subjects dissolved into nothing.

 

“You hungry?” Alec teased.

 

“Why, of course, we had a wild night out yesterday after all.” Magnus replied and Alec loved that no matter how things changed between them, they were still the same, only more.

 

Alec chuckled, and just because he now could he placed a kiss on Magnus’ temple. “Come on, I can make you pancakes if you want.”

 

Magnus lifted his head and beamed. “Chocolate?”

 

“You love them so of course.”

 

Magnus took Alec’s hand and pulled him with him away from the bedroom, Alec laughing at his eagerness.

 

He had never been happier.

 

***

 

Magnus moaned as he bit into his pancake, mostly because of how amazing it tasted but partly because he wanted to tease Alec.

 

He wasn’t disappointed when Alec cleared his throat and sifted in his seat. He smiled at Alec innocently but knew that he saw right through him, judging by the fond eye-roll he got.

 

They were standing, leaning against the countertop in the middle of the mess the whole place was. When Alec had been making pancakes, Magnus had distracted him the whole time, and it resulted Alec dropping the flour on the floor and it certainly hadn’t made the situation any better.

 

He had never been more scared in his life than earlier when he confessed his feelings to Alec. When he had asked that had Alec ever been in love, he hadn’t known what answer he was looking for. But when he had answered the way he had, Magnus had been sure that Alec was in love with someone else.

 

But then he said that he loved Magnus, and everything that happened after would always, for the rest of his life, bring a smile on Magnus’ lips.

 

“Seriously, these taste better than the ones we got in that diner once.”

 

“It’s because you are hungover.” Alec deadpanned.

 

“No it isn’t. I’ve eaten these enough times to know that it isn’t because of my hungover. This is so good.”

 

Alec grinned at him and placed his plate on the counter. “Well, thank you.” Magnus felt excitement pool in his chest when Alec placed his hand on Magnus’ hip and turned him so that his back was pressed against the counter. He leaned close against him, trapping him between his body and the table. “Do you know what else is good?”

 

Magnus couldn’t even laugh at that, no matter how cliché it was, he was so gone. He let out a breathless whisper and licked his lips, not missing the way Alec’s eyes dilated at that. “I don’t know. Care to tell me?”

 

Alec leaned closer, their noses touching together. He could feel Alec’s lips brushing against his as he spoke. “ _Gladly_.”

 

Their lips crashed together. Magnus opened his mouth to let Alec’s tongue in, back arching as Alec pushed him against the counter. His grip on the it’s edge tightened, knuckles turning white.

 

Kissing Alec was everything he had ever dreamed of. It was like they were meant for each other, their mouths slotting so easily together.

 

Alec slid his hands down from hips to his ass and squeezed playfully. They broke apart when both of them let out a quiet laugh.

 

“This won’t make anything weird, right?”

 

“Only way to find out is to test the theory, darling.”

 

They were back on kissing second later, their smiling making it difficult. Magnus moved his hands on Alec’s waist, one hand going under his shirt.

 

His smile was replaced by a surprised moan as Alec slid his hands down to the back of his thighs and _lifted_ him. Magnus quickly wrapped his legs around Alec and he placed him on the table. In the process something dropped to the floor, making a loud sound but neither of them cared.

 

Alec nipped his lip and moved to place few short kisses from his mouth to his jaw. Magnus tilted his head for better access and kept his eyes closed. Alec kissed down from his jaw to his neck and bit lightly.

 

Magnus moaned and tightened his hold on Alec’s shirt. He skimmed his hands across Alec’s abdomen, smiling when he felt him shudder. Alec placed a kiss on his neck, where he had bit. He raised his head and captured Magnus’ lips again.

 

Now this one was much sweeter kiss, pure with love. Alec removed his hands from Magnus’ thighs and moved them to cradle Magnus’ face between them.

 

Magnus smiled like a fool at the action, which made them break the kiss.

 

“Nope, certainly not weird.” Magnus’ voice was raspy, eyes still closed.

 

He heard Alec chuckle, “No, certainly not.”

 

He opened his eyes, to see Alec already staring at him, his eyes a perfect definition of heart-eyes. Magnus stared right back, not holding back at all the emotions that were without doubt flitting on his face.

 

Alec brushed their noses together affectionately and they both grinned.

 

“I love you.” Alec whispered, declaration meant just for Magnus.

 

Magnus opened his mouth to answer when they were interrupted by a squeal.

 

“Oh... my… _Gosh_!”

 

They both jumped a little but not breaking apart. They whipped their heads to see Izzy standing by the door, eyes filled with joy and a hand over her mouth.

 

“Izzy?” Alec said blearily. “Umm...”

 

Isabelle’s eyes were looking back and forth from Alec to Magnus. Magnus turned to look at Alec who had a delightful blush covering his cheeks, but now that he wasn’t anymore surprised he looked content. Magnus smiled.

 

A moment later Isabelle had recovered and started rambling. “Holy shit, I just heard a crash and came to make sure that the house was in one peace and then I smelled pancakes and figured that you had made them and came here and oh my God.”

 

“Izzy! Are you okay? Did someone say panca-” Jace appeared on the door, Simon following shortly after him. They both froze on their place and took in the scene.

 

“What’s… going on?”

 

Izzy hit Jace on his arm and let out an exasperated huff of breath. “What does it look like it is going on?”

 

Jace scowled at Izzy and rubbed his arm. He looked back between Alec and Magnus with considering eyes. He tilted his head like a lost puppy.

 

Luckily, Simon seemed to be more on the map. “Finally!” They all turned to look at Simon who was grinning widely and showing thumbs up at Magnus and Alec.

 

It seemed like a lamp lit up on top of Jace’s head. His eyes widened and a smirk took a place on his face. “Oh riiiiiiight! No wonder you both look a little… ravished.”

 

Alec groaned and hid his face on the crook of Magnus’ neck.

 

Magnus laughed and ran his fingers through Alec’s hair. “Stop embarrassing him or he’s never going to talk to you again.”

 

Jace shook his head and a tad of shock was still present on his face. “Well I’m happy for both of you. Took you long enough.” He said sincerely.

 

“We all are.” Izzy said with a smile.

 

Magnus felt Alec smile where he was pressed against him and he lifted his face to look at Magnus. He had a fond smile on his face and Magnus reciprocated it.

 

“I’m happy, too.” He said quietly, taking a hold of Magnus’ hand. Magnus brought his hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss there. They stayed there staring at each other, forgetting that there were others in the room.

 

“As cute as this is, I have to go to inform Maia and Clary about this and tell that I won.” Izzy said smugly and walked away, leaving Alec and Magnus confused.

 

“Won what?” Magnus asked.

 

Simon laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Oh yeah, um, we made a bet when something would happen between you two and Iz got pretty close with her prediction.”

 

Magnus raised his eyebrows. “Really now, Sheldon?”

 

Alec tsked and Magnus stuck his tongue out at him, being the mature person he was.

 

“Okay Simon let’s go.” Jace said laughingly when it became clear that neither Alec nor Magnus would be paying any attention to them anymore.

 

Magnus and Alec were left in the kitchen in peace.

 

“I think we should help a little with the cleaning.” Alec suggested.

 

“We should...” Magnus started but started trailing his finger on Alec’s arm. “Or, we could continue what we were doing.”

 

Alec followed his finger with his eyes and looked back up. “You know what, your idea is better.”

 

They kissed and it changed the world. At least, their world. As long as they had each other Magnus knew that everything would be okay.

 

There would have to be a long conversation about how they would continue from there. How this would change things. But it wouldn’t be hard, because they loved each other, and they were all for effort.

 

And everything stayed okay. For the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked!  
> Leave kudos and comments, everything will be appreciated.
> 
> -A <3


End file.
